Whole
by electric element
Summary: A short story on Kakashi's life and team 7 during their genin years. Oneshot.


Hi, guys! So, I wanted to write something general about Kakashi and team 7 and here it is! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do wish I owned Kakashi. He's so hot! ;)

Anyway, on with the story! :)

* * *

**Whole**

He is tall and lean. Lean but muscular. Muscular because he is a ninja, a shinobi of Konoha of the Fire Country. He always stands out because he is special. Very special and...weird. Yes, weird. You see, he enjoys reading porn in public. He carries the little orange book everywhere with him. But that's not all. No, because, you see...he has silver hair, which many people would think and suggest that it's gray, but no. His hair is SILVER. And the weirdest thing, he has mismatched eyes. Yeah. You read right. Mismatched eyes; the right is gray, the left is red. And a scar crosses the red eye down to his cheek. Weird, huh? We don't know what the rest of his face looks like as since he was a little child he used to conceal it with a mask. Yeah, don't ask.

However, even though he is weird, he is also a genius. A slouchy, laid-back and always late genius, but still a genius. He graduated from the Ninja Academy at the age of five, became a chuunin when he was six and finally, reached the higher rank of a jounin when he was thirteen. He had joined ANBU when he was younger and now...now he is a sensei. He has team seven under his supervision. Hyperactive, optimist Naruto, moody and always silent, self-called avenger Uchiha Sasuke and lovesick with 'avenger' Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura are his twelve year old students. And the four of them are a team: TEAM 7!

Hatake Kakashi, at the age of 26, is a famous and respected shinobi of Konoha. But even though he is an accomplished ninja, he isn't really accomplished on the issues of the interpersonal relationships. No, Hatake Kakashi prefers to be alone, to have 'acquaintances' rather than intimate relationships with people. Many of you will wonder why: because he is hurt. He has claimed before that all of the people who were close to him have died. As a result, you understand that he cannot commit himself easily to others because he is afraid of getting hurt again, of losing them.

But little did Kakashi know when he met Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. How was he supposed to know that after so many years of loneliness he would start to care about other people again? How was he supposed to know that three twelve-year-olds could make him feel whole again? And now, even though he never shows it and will never (god forbid) admit it, he can't do without them. He can't because they are his teammates and Kakashi is their mentor and they have the same daily routine together.

Every morning team seven is supposed to meet at Konoha's bridge at seven. And I'm saying 'is supposed to' because a certain someone is never on time. Never. The tree genin always present the same picture: Naruto, the blond hyperactive boy with the sparkling blue eyes sits on the floor of the bridge half asleep because he isn't used on getting up early. Sasuke, the dark avenger with the spiky ebony hair and onyx eyes, current heartthrob of Konoha, leans casually against the railing of the bridge, looking totally indifferent for anything or most probably glaring at Naruto for snorting while sleeping on the bridge. Last but not least, Sakura, the happy rosette with the amazing jade eyes, stares at her long time crush Uchiha Sasuke squeaking 'Sasuke-kun' with delight every now and then.

After two hours of waiting for a 'certain someone' the picture is a tad different. Naruto has woken up and hops up on the railing of the bridge looking around for their sensei narrowing his eyes and placing a hand above his eyebrows in an attempt to see better. Sasuke still leans against the railing looking totally indifferent, but if you take a good look at his face you can see the glint of annoyance in his eyes because of the one million times he has heard Sakura call him 'Sasuke-kun' until he finally tells her how annoying she is, silencing her effectively. She looks at him with a hurt expression impressed on her beautiful features, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

Another couple of hours pass and the picture has changed again. Naruto now stands next to Sakura, who is leaning against the railing a few inches away from Sasuke who glares straight at the woods in front of him because their sensei isn't there yet. Naruto complains and whines and shouts about how late their sensei is, annoying the two others who wait patiently and earning a whack on the head from Sakura.

Suddenly they hear a 'poof' on their left.

"Yo!" Kakashi greets lazily.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shout simultaneously enraged.

"My, my! Well, you see...a black cat crossed my path and-

"LIAR!" The two children shout again pointing their fingers to Kakashi, who rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. The Uchiha hn's.

"Okay. Let's all go to the training grounds now, shall we?" the jounin announces taking a few steps forward.

The three children follow him silently, Sasuke indifferent as always with his hands stuffed in his pockets, Sakura glancing at him blushing and Naruto trying to keep up with Sasuke and finally get ahead of him.

On their way to the training grounds Kakashi contemplates how cute his students are as he glances behind his back and sees that Naruto and Sakura are pouting; both because they try to get the Uchiha's attention and totally fail. Kakashi turns his head to the front smiling under his mask. Yes, his students are cute. He pulls out of his pouch his little orange book and reads it to pass the time. Naruto watches his sensei doing so and frowns.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei. Will you stop reading this book? It's annoying! You read it everywhere you go!"

Kakashi smiles once again. "I'm the one reading it, Naruto, not you. So, stop complaining."

"Pervert!" Naruto whispers, but loud enough for his sensei to hear it.

Kakashi chuckles but says nothing more and their walk to the training grounds continues.

When they finally get there, Kakashi orders the way the children are going to spar, never leaving his book of course!

"Sakura, you fight with Sasuke first and then Naruto will."

"I'll fight Sasuke first!" Naruto declares loudly.

"Shut up, baka." the dark haired boy speaks for the first time.

"How did you call me, teme?" Naruto yells infuriated.

"I said 'Shut up, baka.'" Sasuke replies slowly as if talking to a retard.

"Teme!" the blond yells again more intensely this time.

"Dobe!" Sasuke returns the offensive epithet.

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

And the swearing contest goes on until Kakashi threatens them with two hundred laps around Konoha as a punishment. And so, the training continues with Kakashi reading his porn novel and the three genin training hard and glaring at their sensei for not paying attention to them. At least, that's what they think.

Sometime around five in the afternoon, the training stops. Naruto complains about his rumbling stomach.

"I'm hungry, too." Sakura whines placing a hand on her stomach.

"Yosh! Let's go to Ichiraku, then!" Naruto exclaims running forward.

The rest of the team follow him, Sakura shouting at the blond to stop running so fast, Sasuke hn'ing and Kakashi keeping on reading his book.

On their way to the Ichiraku restaurant, Sakura tries to start a conversation with the moody Uchiha, but, as usually, fails.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"You were amazing today!"

"Hn."

"Maybe we should train together one day."

"Hn."

"And have lunch afterwards."

"Hn."

"Like a date..."

"Hn. No."

Kakashi listens to the conversation carefully, even though he's reading his favorite novel. He smiles with the pink haired girl's attempts to approach the dark avenger, but feels kind of sorry for her not accomplishing it. At the same time, he wishes Sasuke would be more open to people, especially his teammates and the dark haired kid's behavior reminds him of himself. After his father's death, he had gotten wrapped up in himself, afraid to form real bonds with others. He doesn't want Sasuke to become emotionless and detached from the world as he himself once was.

They finally get to the restaurant; Naruto of course has gotten there earlier than everyone else and has already finished his first bowl of ramen. They sit on the stools, Sasuke next to Naruto, Sakura next to Sasuke and Kakashi next to Sakura. He would never sit next to a Naruto ravaging ramen even if someone paid him money.

They eat in silence and Naruto is already on his tenth bowl. He finishes it wiping his lips with the back of his hand and exclaims "Finished!" grinning with satisfaction.

"I'm finished, too." Sakura says quietly and gets off the stool.

Sasuke, in turn, hn's (typical).

"Great! Can I walk you home, Sakura-chan?" the blond asks pleading the cherry blossom and following her as she walks away.

"No!" comes the answer from Sakura.

"Please, Sakura-chan!"

"NO!"

Naruto pouts childishly and turns to Kakashi who knows what exactly comes next.

"Your treat, Kakashi-sensei!" the blond prankster yells giving one of his fox smiles.

Sasuke starts walking away, too, his hands in his pockets, supposedly heading towards his house, but following his teammates in reality to make sure they make it home safely.

Thus, Kakashi is left alone at Ichiraku. He follows his students with his eyes until they vanish in the dark night. He sighs and gets up as well, preparing to leave. He walks down the deserted street, his Icha Icha in his pouch; he isn't in the mood of reading. He replays all the funny scenes of the day in his mind, a warmth settling inside his chest at the thought oh his little students. He chuckles at the "Your treat, Kakashi-sensei!" statement and notes mentally to make Naruto run twenty laps around the village for that.

He gets to his apartment, turns on the lights and starts to discard his clothes all around the small living room. He takes a quick shower and walks into his bedroom to wear his sweatpants and finally collapse on the bed exhausted. He thinks about how nice his life seems for once. Now if he also had a girlfriend it would be even nicer but he can always work on that the next day. He drifts into sleep smiling.

And the days go on like this. This is his routine. This is Team Seven's routine and he would never change it. Because for the first time in his life, Hatake Kakashi feels whole.

* * *

This is it! I really hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think and review! Thank you for reading and I'll see you soon! xoxo


End file.
